elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mages Guild/Archive 1
Possible bug or just an oversight? After joining the mage's guild players can steal/take pretty much ANYTHING from the guild halls without it being considered a crime (action icon/crosshair is not Red). Potions/alchemy equipment/random items in chests/desks/drawers. The most notable exploit is to take all of the alchemy equipment laying around and sell it to one of the NPCs in the guild hall. I think thats WAD, and the exploit just wasn't seen. :I think i got kicked out of the guild for stealing a load of that stuff. There may be a difference between things on bookcases in the lower floors of the guilds and things in rooms in the upper floors, so taking things from rooms counts as stealing from members. Jimbob1630 13:41, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::Not all the stuff in the Guild Hall necessarily belongs to the Guild. In one of the Guild Halls (Bruma I believe, or maybe Chorrol), some of the items near the Guild shop was owned by someone else. You might've also been caught picking a lock or some such, since any locked object will be flagged red (even if it would be legal to activate once it was unlocked). Chirikov 17:45, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::Well, i got kicked out pretty much when i'd first started the game, so i don't think i would've been picking any locks etc, but i did take some of the alchemical equipment there. Also, the dialog thing saying i'd been kicked out didn't come up untill ages after i'd been in a guildhouse, when i was running around the forest, admiring the view. It may have been coincidence or a bug, but i also got kicked out of the thieves and fighters guild at the same time for stealing. Jimbob1630 10:28, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Were you fighting anyone by any chance? People have reported being kicked out of guilds for things like attacking a horse, even though horses shouldn't be considered a member of the factions. If they don't catch you at the time when you grab the items, you won't be kicked out (the AI is not sophisticated enough to recognize what is missing, only what is there). Chirikov 15:34, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, at the time the messages came up, i was leading Martin up to The Blades hideout, and i think i had just fought off a bear. I suppose i might've accidently hit Jauffre or Martin's horses, but i wouldn't have thought they'd be anything to do with any of the guilds. It doesn't really matter now anyway; I'm long past that time now. Jimbob1630 12:59, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Arch-Mage offense? Has anyone tried breaking the rules while an arch-mage. do you get kicked out? : You can definitely get suspended from the guild and lose your privilages whilst being Arch Mage. / P ::And if you have anything stored in the Arch Mage's room, they don't give them to you o-o. The Bloodworm Helm/The Necromancer's Amulet This pair of quests can only be obtained at the same time. In addition, you can't get the next quest (Ambush) without completing the two and getting promoted to Master-Wizard. What I'm wondering is whether they should be combined in to one page, as in The Bloodworm Helm and the Necromancer's Amulet, or be two separate quests, as in The Bloodworm Helm and The Necromancer's Amulet. Part of me thinks it'd be better combined, since they're both short, straightforward quests involving "go, kill, retrieve, and return" and you can't move on without doing both. Then just have the two separate quests redirect to the combined one. However, they are separate journal entries and qualify for separate articles. Any thoughts? --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 16:08, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :Use the combined one and have the two individual ones redirect to the combined one. This way, you won't have to break the quest chain template; just put a disclaimer on the page saying that these are two separate quests that must be completed before you can advance in the plot/faction. Chirikov 17:52, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::Okay and done. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 18:16, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Training as ArchMage? Once I became arch-mage, none of the guild members seem to offer training anymore. Is this a glitch, or should I be looking elsewhere for magical training? Kutulu 13:16, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Once your character reaches a certain level, some trainers can no longer train you, this is most likely just a coincidence that you reached the skill level at the same time. If you mean that the icon doesn't appear, some characters will only train you at certain times (it can be amazingly frustrating to find out when these times are). Hope this helps.--Kirbsys 01:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Kicked Out I was in the mages guild and the theifs guild. One mission made me kill someone from the Mages guild. .and i got kicked out. Is there any way (besides going in oblivion. and fighting vampires all day) to get the Vampire Dust and.. the Daedric hearts? Do any merchents or alchamists have them!? please respond 65.24.106.106 19:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Don't you get kicked out of the Mages guild if you join the thieves? No, but they do clash a bit --Kantor 15:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute, isn't one of the rules "Never kill anyone on the job? --Kantor 15:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, typically, you aren't supposed to kill anyone, with a few exceptions. When you do kill someone, you just have to pay "blood money," that's all. \*\ Hellhound43 16:04, 30 December 2007 (UTC) During the quest for the arrow of extrication you may be forced to kill fathis aren(?) who is a conjuration trainer and a member of the mages guild.Draquuis 02:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: I did both thieves guild quests that were related to the mages guild without having to kill anyone, there are 2 quests that involves thieves and mages guilds, 1 where you stroll into the arcane university pop over to the archmages room and grab a staff no killing involved and one where you go to fathis arens tower sneak into fathis arens lil hole open a chest and take the arrow of extrication no killing if you kill someone its your fault. :: I am arch mage and i went to do the theives guild quest to join up and i talked to the man in the market, but then he never left to meet me at the ragon flagon he just stands in the market in the same spot?? Bug BUG: when i got kicked out i only turned in 17 dragon tongue and 13 redwort this may happen for you. Buying Spells as Arch-Mage Now that I've become the Arch-Mage, I can no longer buy skills from people in the cities guild halls. Anyone else have this problem? I want a drain fatigue spell and i can't get it. Master Wizard bug? I've completed the mages guild questline, yet I have not gotten the achivement for being promoted to master wizard. Haave this happened to anyone else? OxBidder. Dunmer Battlemage (talk) 15:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) this happened to me as well.. can anyone help? Tip :Moved from the Mages Guild article. Hay I found a way to rejoin if you loot on the quest that you have to save a player from the zombie infested cave!!! It happened to me and I was kiked before I even joined...what I did is I went to the arcane university. after that I made a paint brush ladder I only used only 12 paint brushes and I got over and talked to the guy to rejoin I will upload the picture of my ladder after I can take a picture. I play on the 360 so it wont be high rez but I will have it uploaded before the week is out...If this has happened to you as well as I and if this helps u please send the a thank you cuz I will be greatly appreciated. Your welcome 02:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Two Followers Lies, you can only get one apprentice to follow you. 20:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Kicked out Bug! When I went and did the Thieves Guild quest involving stealing the arrow from the mage guy, I killed him (I didn't know he was part of the mages guild), and no I am kicked out, but even though it was my first offense there is no quest marker on the quest Mages Guild Suspension, and talking to the Archmage doesn't do anything, so I believe I have been kicked out for good. Note that I have on two previous occasions stolen from the guild then loaded a save before I stole, but I don't really think that's relevant (unless somehow it includes that???). Any help please?Crimmastermind (talk) 09:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) As soon as I open the door to any Mages guild it says autosaving and then it immediately kicks me back outside the door. Is this because of something I did or is it a glitch in my game? Using the Archmages quarters as home. I've recently started playing this again (this time on xbox 360, 1st time PC). Both times Ive run into the same bug/glitch. When storing things in the archmages room they disappear after a awhile. Anyone else notice this happening? I store all my alchemical things there because of the enchanted chest, and no I didn't store it in the chest. It was stored in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Greywolft (talk) 10:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC)T.Greywolf Using the Archmages quarters as home. (2) I was wondering if i could use the archmages quarters as a home but luckly i decided to look up on google if i could but i think im jst gunna stay in my appartment for now XD To the person that just left the question about the Mage Guild questline. I don't know how to answer your question since there is no signature or way to contact you. If you'd like, contact me by clicking (talk) next to my sig and I'll try to help. Greywolft (talk) 09:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) banned from guild I was got my third strike from the mages guild while on the quest Vahtacen's seceret and i was still able to complete the quest. A few quests later i have to get a promotion to continue the quest line but no one will advance me in the guild.. is there any way to fix this?(i play on the xbox360 if that matters) email your suggestions to monkey_twerpyahoo.com, thanks.